


Confession

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Undivided [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Family, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hugs, Kissing, Love Confessions, Mechanical Rose, Not Canon Compliant, Nuts and Dolts - Freeform, Requited Love, Volume 8 (RWBY), girl talk, yang plays wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: “So, when are you planning on telling her?”
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose, Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long
Series: Undivided [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to do a little thing about Yang being supportive of Ruby and Penny. This is set sometime during episode 3 of volume 8 when they're just hanging around in the atlas base, but in my AU where Yang came with them. Enjoy!

“So, when are you planning on telling her?” Yang asks. 

Her voice jolts Ruby out of her thoughts. “Planning on telling who? And what am I telling her?”

“Penny,” Yang says, following Ruby’s gaze to where Penny is standing. 

Ruby suddenly realizes that this entire time, instead of just staring off into space, she’s been staring at the back of Penny’s head. She blushes and pointedly averts her gaze. “Okay, and what am I supposed to be telling Penny? Did I forget something for the plan?”

Yang smacks a hand against her forehead and makes an exasperated noise. “Do I really have to spell it out for you?”

“Spell what out for me?” Ruby asks impatiently, putting her hands on her hips.

“You really are that dense, huh.” Yang shakes her head sadly. “All those hugs, the little one-on-one chats, the way you two look at each other. When are you going to tell Penny that you’re in love with her?”

“I’m not—” Ruby stops herself from making the reflexive response. “Okay, maybe I am in love with her. But now isn’t exactly the best time to be going around telling her how I feel.” She gestures around at the terminal of the Atlas base that they’re currently sitting in. “We’re in the middle of a mission, and we’re currently fugitives of the city of Atlas, in case you haven’t noticed. Not to mention that Salem could attack at any moment.”

“Actually, little sister, now is the perfect time to confess to her.”

Ruby cocks her head in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Yang says, suddenly serious. “You should let her know how you feel while you still can. While you’re still together.” She sighs heavily, her gaze becoming distant. “You don’t know what’s going to happen tomorrow. Might as well take advantage while you still can.” Shaking her head, she glances over at Blake, smiling sadly. “I know that’s what I’d do.”

Ruby looks over at Penny again, hovering over one of the monitors, red hair shining brightly in the reflected light from the screens. She swallows hard. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Yang’s words are still echoing in her ears as she goes to hug Penny goodbye. It’s hard to let her friend go, even if it’s only for a little while. She just got Penny back, after all.

“I promise we’ll see each other again really soon,” Ruby vows, pulling Penny in close. Her eyes Yang’s over the top of Penny’s head, and she knows that it’s now or never. “I love you,” she says softly, tightening the hug and pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her friend’s head.

Across the aisle, Weiss and Blake smile fondly at the pair. Ruby ignores them in favor of focusing on the girl in her arms. “I love you too, Ruby. I wish that I didn’t have to leave, but I know that we’ll be together again soon.”

She squeezes Ruby a little tighter, before kissing her on the cheek and carefully untangling herself from their embrace. “Goodbye, Ruby.”

Ruby stares after her out the window of the airship for a long time, until she can’t even see a trace of the green flares from Penny’s rocket boots. She wonders what things we’ll be like when they see each other again.

Her sister jolts her out of her trance by tapping her on the shoulder. “Hey, no moping. I’m sure that she’ll be okay.” Yang gives her a reassuring smile. “Now that wasn’t so hard, now was it?”

Ruby smiles back at her sister. “No, I guess it wasn’t. Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos if you liked it.
> 
> This AU is pretty much going to stick to canon for the most part, but I'm just going to add in the Yang and Ruby moments that we were robbed of (plus some extra nuts and dolts because I just think they're neat).


End file.
